Château de Bragance
brouillon Le Château de Bragance est situé dans la paroisse de Santa Maria dans le centre historique de Bragance. Ce château est un des plus importants et des mieux conservés du PortugalLivermore, Harold (2004). Portugal: A Traveller's History. New york City: Boydell Press. p. 150. ISBN 1843830639.. Nous sommes dans la région du Haut Trás-os-Montes, région du nord-est du pays, et sur les bords du rio Fervença. De ses murs, on peut voir les montagnes de Montesinho et Sanabria (au nord), les Rebordões (au nord-est) et Nogueira (à l'ouest). La fondation Bragance est attribuée par la tradition au légendaire roi Brigo, en 1906 avant J.C., d'où vient le nom Brigância primitif. La ville celte est connue des Romains sous le nom Brigantium[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Elle devient la Juliobriga des Romains[https://www.britannica.com/place/Braganca-Portugal Bragança, The Editors of Encyclopædia Britannica]. Juliobriga voit sa motte castrale améliorée par les Romains. La ville fait partie de la Gallaecia romaine, province lointaine et méconnue de l'Empire. Par contre, le Galliciense Regnum nous est mieux connu, même si c'est hélas en partie par Hidacio de Chaves (400 - 469). Cet évêque parle des Suèves comme d'une nation méchante et en colère. Les historiens universitaires, Casimiro Torres et Reinhart, nous disent que Hydatius n'exprime que la haine des grands propriétaires romains de Galice, envers la nouvelle aristocratie. L'occupation par les Maures de Bragance est tardive et relativement courte (714 - milieu du Xe siècle). Bragança est, du fait de sa proximité de l'Espagne, un poste stratégique, en particulier durant les siècles de guerre entre Espagne et Portugal. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA RECONQUISTA . Une motte castrale . thumb|260px|Une motte castrale vers l'An Mil. La fondation Bragance est attribuée par la tradition au légendaire roi Brigo, en 1906 avant J.C., d'où vient le nom Brigância primitif. La ville celte est connue des Romains sous le nom Brigantium[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Mais l'ethnonyme est basé sur la racine celtique, briga (colline, mont, forteresse)Xavier Delamarre, Dictionnaire de la langue gauloise. Une approche linguistique du vieux-celtique continental, Errance, 2008, p. 345.. Les données archéologiques permettent une détermination de l'établissement humain dans cette région au paléolithique. Au cours du Néolithique, il y a une croissance des établissements humains productifs qui se sont concentrés sur la culture et la domestication des animaux, avec les débuts d'une religion naissante. Il existe de nombreux vestiges de ces communautés anciennes, y compris la céramique, les outils agricoles, les poids, les pointes de flèches et les bijoux modestes, tous forgés dans dans des pierres''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. La plupart de ces artefacts sont retrouvés dans les monticules funéraires, tels que le tumulus de Donai. Il existe de nombreuses constructions mégalithiques parsemées dans toute la région''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. On croit que les grandes communautés proto-historiques se sont développées dans la Terra Fria Transmontana, probablement à la fin de l'âge du bronze (1000 - 700 av. J.-C.). Les preuves archéologiques suggèrent que les premiers colons humains dans la région érigent une motte castrale. Au cours de cette période, la culture Castro des structures urbaines fortifiées aboutit à la construction d'établissements fortifiés, situés dans des zones élevées avec une vue panoramique, pour la défense. Ces communautés survivent grâce à l'agriculture de subsistance''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. * * * * * La culture des castros . Les ruines de la culture des castros (Cultura Castreja, en portugais) se retrouvent à Castro de Sacóias et le Castro d'Avelãs''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. Lors de fouilles, les archéologues découvrent des restes funéraires, des pièces de monnaie et des outils. Le Castro d'Avelãs (à environ trois kilomètres de Bragança) est un centre important sur la route militaire d'Astorga, mais il en existe de nombreux exemples (Alfaião, Aveleda, Carrazedo, Donai, France, Gostei, Meixedo, Pinela, Quintela Lampaças...). La région est dominée par deux communautés ethniques : Les Zoelae, avec leur capitale locale à Castro de Avelãs, et une civitas (nation) lusitanienne sous l'intendance de Baniense, dans la partie sud du district''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. Les Zoelae sont mentionnés dans les autels trouvés à Bragance, en particulier au castro de Avelãs. Ce peuple orne de symboles circulaires ses stèles funéraires ornées de symboles circulaires, symbolisant les conceptions du soleil et des animaux comme le porc et le gibier. De nombreux auteurs considèrent les Zoelae comme l'un des plus anciens groupes ethniques de la péninsule ibérique. Une carte latine, l'Atlas de Gotha, de Justus Perthes, mentionne trois colonies dans cette région: Aquae Flaviae (Chaves), Veniatia (Vinhais) et Zoelae (son siège à Zoelas, aujourd'hui Castro de Avelãs)Joaquim de Santa Rosa de Viterbo (1716), p.188., sans faire référence à un nom similaire à Bragança''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. Les Zoelae, tribu romaine des Asturies sont mentionnés par Strabon. Ils vivent dans les montagnes de Nogueira, Sanabria et La Culebra, ou de Mogadouro et Santa Comba, dans le nord du Portugal et de l'Espagne. Bien que certains historiens situent la capitale zoelae dans le village de Ocellum Galaicorum (Ouselle dans la municipalité Lucense de Becerreá), il semble certain de nos jours que la capitale est la ville de Curunda , situé à un endroit indéterminé entre Bragance et la province de Zamora. Le lin cultivé par les Zoelae, va devenir célèbre à Rome. * * * * * La colonisation romaine . César lève une nouvelle légion dans les colonies romaines, il entreprend de soumettre ce qui reste de la Lusitanie et de la Galice. Il porte la guerre chez les Galliciens, et paraît devant Brigantium (Bragance). Tout se soumet à son approche, et Rome n'a plus qu'à occuper le reste de la péninsule''Vie de Jule César : suivie du tableau de ses campagnes avec des observations critiques'', Alphonse de Beauchamp, Chez Ch. Villet Libraire, 1823.. Bragance est une ville importante à l'époque de l'Empire romain. Brigantia est renommée Juliobriga, nom donné par l'empereur Auguste en l'honneur de son oncle Jules César. La motte castrale devient une fortification améliorée par les Romains pendant leur séjour dans la péninsule ibérique. La colonisation romaine, très tardive, entraîne la mise en place de la propriété privée, des défrichages de forêts, le développement des villes, en plus des changements organisationnels résultant de l'évolution administrative, économique, et culturelle. Pendant la colonisation romaine, Juliobriga fait partie de Gallaecia (Gallécie) et dépend administrativement de Asturica Augusta (Astorga). Elle est située sur l'axe atlantique d'une route romaine qui contrôle l'échange d'or, de fer et d'argentAramando Fernandes (2011). Bragança : Muito Para Alem Fronteiras, Câmara Municipal de Bragança.. Les références à un règlement avec le nom similaire à Bragança se sont produites dans les actes du Conseil de Lugo (569 AD) concernant la Vergancia. Il existe une autre [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juli%C3%B3briga Juliobriga]. * * * * * Les invasions barbares (406 - 714) . Les Suèves (406 - 585) . thumb|260px|Suève en train de prier (à noter le nœud souabe). En 406, les Suèves (tribus : Quades et Marcomans) traversent le Pays basque, accompagnés des Buris, vers la province romaine de Gallaecia. E. A. Thompson, dans'' Romans and Barbarians: The Decline of the Western Empire'' (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982) nous dit qu'Hermeric est déjà le roi de ses Suèves. Un foedus est signé par Hermeric avec Honorio sur la Gallaecia romaine qui donne naissance au Royaume suève de Galice. Il va jusqu'à Coimbra, englobe aussi l'ensemble de la région nord du Portugal (Trás-os-Montes et Haut Douro), et la Galice actuelle. La Gallaecia romaine ce sont quelques villes et une province lointaine de l'Empire. Par contre, le Galliciense Regnum nous est mieux connu, même si c'est en partie par Hidacio de Chaves (400 - 469). Cet évêque parle des Suèves comme d'une nation méchante et en colère. Les historiens universitaires, Casimiro Torres et Reinhart, nous disent que Hydatius n'exprime que la haine des grands propriétaires romains de Galice, envers la nouvelle aristocratie. Le royaume du roi des Suèves compte deux villes principales : Asturica Augusta (= Astorga) et Bracara Augusta (Braga), qui reste la capitale. Les Suèves s'établissent surtout dans les campagnes. Ils s'en prennent aux grands domaines et aux places fortes du pays, où les anciens habitants se sont réfugiés. Les Suèves, devenus tout-puissants depuis l'émigration en 429 des Vandales en Afrique, conquiert le reste de la Galice En 430, Hermeric, roi de Galice, jusqu'alors pacifique, fait attaquer par ses guerriers la population hispano-romaine de Gallaecia. Le nombre de Suèves à époque est estimé à 25.000/35.000. Cela signifie que les soldats ne sont pas plus de 8.000 à 9.000. Très minoritaires ils doivent se menacés par la plèbe ibérique, excitée par ses anciens maîtres romains et les chrétiens. Les Suèves avec une ténacité efficace et surprenante vont pacifier la Galice. En 430, Hermeric, roi de Galice commence à attaquer la population hispano-romaine de Gallaecia, écrit E. A. Thompson, dans'' Romans and Barbarians : The Decline of the Western Empire'' (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982). Selon Hydatius et sa Chronique des événements contemporains, la plèbe galicienne, en 430, prend les places fortes les mieux fortifiées et réussit à battre les troupes d'Hermeric, ce qui force les Suèves à libérer les membres des familles de patriciens galiciens détenus en captivité. A Bragance les références topologiques telles que Gimonde, Guadramil et Samil sont les quelques restes de cette période. * * * * * Les Wisigoths à Bragance (585 - 714) . Initialement envoyés par Rome comme armée, les Wisigoths finissent par dominer la péninsule en 576 et mettre fin au royaume suève en décomposition en 585. Tolède devient la capitale de la péninsule wisigothe. On trouve des vestiges de la présence des Goths dans la zone du Minho et la Beira Baixa, mais pas dans la région de Brigantia. Les Espagnols du VIIe siècle continuent à vivre dans des villas de type romain, décorées de fresques, au centre de vastes domaines agricoles ou artisanaux. Ils construisent des églises de plan basilical ou cruciforme, dont seuls nous sont parvenus quelques modestes exemples ruraux. C'est la cas à Bragance. Une référence du roi Wisigoth Wamba, en 666, mentionne Bregancia où, paraît-il, deux martyrs chrétiens (Jean et Paul) sont nés. Bragance, avec tous ses territoires, y compris Miranda, jusqu'au rio Tuela à l'ouest, reste rattaché au diocèse d'Astorga pendant la période suève et wisigothique (Ve - VIIIe siècles)Le Portugal bilingue: histoire et droits politiques d'une minorité linguistique : la communauté mirandaise, Collection Rivages linguistiques, ISSN 1775-156X, Michel Cahen, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2009.. * * * * * L'occupation par les Maures (714 - milieu du Xe siècle) . L'occupation par les Maures de Bragance est tardive et relativement courte (714 - milieu du Xe siècle). Au début du VIIIe siècle, la péninsule Ibérique est envahie par les Maures venus d'Afrique du Nord, récemment convertis à la toute nouvelle religion : l'islam. Dès 715, toute la péninsule (à l'exception des Asturies) est contrôlée, avec une présence musulmane d'environ 500.000 individus essentiellement concentrée autour de Cordoue et de Grenade. La ville de Brigantia et sa forteresse sont détruites au moment de la conquête des Maures. La fortification est laissée en ruines du temps des musulmans. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|600px|La vallée du Douro au Portugal. * * * * * * * * * * LA RECONQUISTA . Après la Reconquista menée par Vimara Peres et sa famille, les premiers seigneurs de Bragance forme la Première maison de Bragance. C'est une noble et puissante lignée féodale d'origines portugaises et arméniennes, dont le siège était la ville de Bragance. Alliée au XIe et XIIe siècle à la deuxième maison comtale portugaise et aux maisons royales de Léon et de Portugal, cette maison régna entre les XIe et XIIIe siècles sur un fief à peu près égal à l'actuelle province de Tras-os-Montes. Ils sont les ancêtres supposés de la famille de Antas, qui vit dans l'ancien comté de Coura, entre Douro et Minho[http://web.archive.org/web/20060307151607/http://armorial1.no.sapo.pt/letraa/f45.jpg Armorial Lusitano], Zairol, 2000, p. 56 et 57. ISBN 972-9362-24-6.. Cette première maison de Bragance est nommée généralement en portugais Braganção, Bragance tout court. Une grande partie des populations européennes actuelles, dont plusieurs maisons royales, descendent de cette dynastie braganceanne composée de puissants seigneurs rudes, isolés et braves, qui ont su transmette leur fief tout aussi bien par les mâles que par les femmes. * * * * * Vimara Peres libère la vallée du Douro . thumb|230px|Statue de Vimara Peres devant la cathédrale de Porto. Il libère la vallée du Douro occupée par les musulmans. Un certain Vimara Peres, vassal du Royaume des Asturies, est envoyé au sud du Minho par Alfonso III, libérer la vallée du Douro occupée par les musulmans. Le but est de créer une ligne de défense vitale pour le royaume chrétien des Asturies. Vimara Peres est à l'origine du repeuplement de la zone frontière entre les rivières du Minho et du Douro. Il reconquiert la ville de Porto (Portucale) en 868. Parmi les plus fameux descendants citons Mumadona Dias (900 - 968) et son époux Hermenegildo Gonçalves (ca 905 - 950). Cette dynastie fonde le comté de Coimbra après la reconquête de cette ville en 871. La victoire est courte durée puisque les Maures reviennent bientôt s'installer sur les rives du Douro. Au milieu du Xe siècle, la région est repeuplée par des chrétiens venant de la région de Guimarães amenés par le comte Hermenegildo Gonçalves et sa femme Mumadona Dias (900 - 968). Bragance a comme seigneur un frère de Hermenegildo Gonçalves (ca 905 - 950), le comte Palo Gonçalves. Palo Gonçalves (905 - 959), Comte de Deza, est donc le 1er premier seigneur de Bragance. * * * * * |upright=2.5|center|thumb|600px|Prise de Lugo par le roi Alphonse. * * * * * Première maison de Bragance (XIe et XIIIe s.) . Mendo Alão (981 -1050) devient le 2e seigneur de Bragança, qui appartient auparavant au monastère bénédictin de São Salvador. C'est un célèbre chevalier médiéval. Il est le petit-fils du Duc Alain II de BretagneLusitania sacré, Centre d' études de l'Histoire Ecclésiastique, Université catholique. Centre d'études Histoire religieuse 1998.. Il se réfugie en Galice, selon le Livro Velho de Linhagens. Il est clerc au monastère bénédictin de São Salvador, à Castro de Avelãs, selon le Livro Velho. C'est là qu'il rencontre la Princesse Ardzruni d'Arménie. Elle est la fille de Sénéqérim-Hovhannès Arçrouni († 1026), roi arménien de Vaspourakan de 1003 à 1021, et de Kouschkousch, fille du roi bagratide Gagik Ier. Ils s'installent dans le Monastère de Castro de Avelãs, à côté de Bragança, car ils font le pèlerinage à Saint-Jacques de CompostelleRobert W. Thomson (ed.), Thomas Artsruni, História da Casa do Artsrunik. Detroit, Wayne State University Press 1985.. Mendo Alão de Bragança (981 -1050) et Joana Romaes d'Arménie sont les parents de : * * * * * D. Fernando Mendes (1030 — août 1117), el Viejo, 3e seigneur de Bragança et de la province de Tras-os-Montes, jusqu'à Miranda. Il est cité dans le Nobiliaire de Pedro Conde de Barcelos comme le fils de Don Mendo Alano de BragançaChapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands). En 1055, il prend des terres aux maures sur la rivière Távora. Le 25 août 1072 il est cité dans une charte appelée Princeps Ipsus Terre. Le 3 janvier 1112 il confirme un document du comte Henry. En 1113, il est Gouverneur de Villa Lobos. En août 1117, il est Gouverneur de Toro et Zamora. Il reconstruit Bragança sur le site de l'ancienne Brigantia romaine. Il se marie avec une fille d'Alfonso VI, roi de CastilleChapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands). C'est certainement une bâtarde. Ils sont les ancêtres supposés de la famille de Antas, les parents de : * * * * * Mendo Fernandes (1073 - après 1147) est 4e seigneur de Bragança et d'autres terres. Il est gouverneur de Bragança et Alfares (Enseigne) du Roi Alphonse Ier de Portugal en 1146 et 1147''FamÍlia Beraldo'', Wanderley Beraldo, Clube de Autores, 2016.. Le Livro Velho cite D. Mem Fernandes comme fils de D. Fernão Mendes et son épouse. Il est marié à Sancha Viegas Baiao, fille de Egas Gosendes Baiao. Le Livro Velho enregistre que D. Mem Fernandes fils de "D. Fernão Mendes", épouse D. Sancha Viegas, fille de D. Egas Gosendes de Riba DouroChapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands). Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * Fernando Mendes II (1073 - après 1160) o bravo est le 5e seigneur de Bragança, Chaves, Langroiva et Noman (en Galicia). Il est chevalier, fidalgo (noble), Gouverneur de Bragança entre 1128 et 1145. Le Livro Velho cite D. Fernão Mendes o bravo e Ruy Mendes comme fils de D. Mem Fernandes et de son épouse. Il épouse avant 1130 d'abord Teresa Soares da Maia (1105 - 1130). Puis il se remarie avant 1147 avec Sancha Henriques, Infante de Portugal, femme séparée de Sancho Núñez de Barbosa; fille de Henrique, Comte du Portugal et son épouse Teresa de Castilla Reine du Portugal. Sousa enregistre sa parenté et son mariage, ajoutant qu'elle est morte sem successaõ (sans enfants), mais il ne cite que Monarchia Lusitana, d'Antonio Brandaõ et le Nobiliario, de Pedro Conde de Barcelos. Brandaõ cite une charte datée de 1147 sous laquelle Sancia reginæ Taresiæ ac comitis Henrici filia donné hum Casal em Saõ Pedro de Gostemà Braga cum concilio mariti mei Fernandi Mendes. Le Nobiliario cite le mariage de l'épouse de D. Fernan Mendez el Bravo Bragançon en tant que D. Teresa Alonso, fille de Afonso I Roi du Portugal par D. Elvira Gualta. Il ajoute que le roi a séparé Teresa de son mari précédent don Sancho Nuñez avec qui il a pourtant combattu. Le Livro Velho ne cite pas l'épouse de D. Fernão Mendes o bravo. Le Nobiliario et le Livro Velho du milieu du XIVe siècle ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des sources fiables pour les événements survenus plus de 200 ans plus tôt, en l'absence de corroboration de documents antérieurs. La charte de Braga doit donc être préférée. Barton, citant Mattoso, nomme Sancha Henriques comme épouse de Sancho Núñez. Une solution au problème est que Sancha s'est mariée à la fois avec les deux nobles, comme l'a signalé le Nobiliario. Rappelons également que le Nobiliario affirme que Teresa est morte sans enfant de son mariage avec Fernando. Transposant la situation à Sancha Henriques, il est donc possible qu'elle soit la deuxième épouse de Fernando et que son fils Pedro soit né d'un mariage antérieur. Cette suggestion est également celle du Livro Velho qui ne cite pas la mère de Pedro par son nom. Fernando Mendes et Teresa Soares da Maia (1105 - 1130)Chapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands) sont les parents de : * * * * * Pedro Fernandes de Bragança est le 6e seigneur de Bragança. Le Livro Velho cite Pedro Fernandes" comme étant le fils de ''D. Fernão Mendes o bravo ''and his unnamed wife. '' m FLOR Sánchez de Barbosa, daughter of ---. The primary source which confirms her parentage and marriage has not yet been identified. NUNHO de Bragança . The Livro Velho names "D. Vasco Pires Veirom e D. Garcia Pires e D. Nuno Pires e D. Tereja Pires" as the children of "D. Pedro Fernandes", son of "D. Fernão Mendes o bravo", and his unnamed wife26. The Nobiliario of Pedro Conde de Barcelos names "Garcia Perez de Bragança, D. Nuno Perez de Bragança, D. Teresa Perez" as the children of "Don Pedro Fernandez Bragançon"27. Senhor de Bragança. m ELVIRA Mendes, daughter of MENDES Nunhes de Ribaduero & his wife Oroana Mendes de Sousa. The Nobiliario of Pedro Conde de Barcelos names "D. Gontina Mendez, D. Teresa Mendez, D. Sancha Mendez, D. Elvira Mendez" as the children of "D. Mem Moniz de Ribaduero" and his wife "doña Oroana Mendez de Sousa", adding in a later passage that "D. Nuno Perez de Bragança" married "D. Elvira Mendez"28. Mistress (1): MARIA Fogaça, daughter of ---. The Livro Velho names "Ruy Nunes e Froilhe Nunes" as the children of "Nuno Pires filho de D. Pero Fernandes de Bargança" and his mistress "Maria Fogaça"29. Par la suite, le propriétaire a passé en la possession d'une branche de la famille Mendes, le mensonge, comme mentionné dans le document en date du 7 Juillet, 1128, dans le domaine Ferdinand Mendes Braganca II inventé de Afonso Henriques (1112-1185) . Il est considéré que , dans cette période, pour des raisons de défense, le village a été déplacé vers le site actuel, la colline de Benquerença en marge de la rivière Fervença si les réutiliser des matériaux dans la construction de nouvelles maisons et un château pour la défense du peuple. Antas est un nom de famille de la langue portugaise , originaire toponymique dans la ville de Antas , dans l'ancien comté de Coura , Entre Douro et Minho . [ 1 ] Fernando Mendes envoie la reconstruction en 1130, à la place de Benquerença, ayant adopté ce nom. Repopulation et sa première charte sont Sancho I, en 1187 et 1199, dans la lutte avec le roi de Castille, étant au moment où le monarque portugais restauré le nom de Bragança. Afonso V et reformule la juridiction confirme les 20 Février, 1464[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza ''Bragance]. Comme une ville frontalière, Dinis a ordonné d' ériger le mur et construire un château fort en 1390 João I commandé développer. Il est sous le règne de ce monarque avec le déclin de Chaves quand Bragança gagne importance. Dans João I chronique écrite par Fernão Lopes est dit que mai 1386 , il a passé beaucoup de bouviers et les marchands Castilla qui sont allés aux partis Santiago en Galice[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Un Bragança a été atteint normalement sur la route de Vimioso et descendait la route de Vinhais[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Dans cette ville , il se trouve au niveau de l' équité Monument national Domus Municipalis (XIIe et XIIIe siècles), le travail unique de l' architecture civile du temps, d' abord construit comme maison de l' eau , devenant plus tard réunion lieu des « bons hommes de la ville « ; le Pelourinho médiéval; Je sais -catedral- l'ancienne église des Jésuites (s XVI.); les églises de Santa Clara, São Bento, São Vicente (s. XVII) , où le mariage a eu lieu clandestin Pedro I avec Inês de Castro et São Francisco (s. XIII) qui, selon la tradition , aurait été construit à l' origine par Saint - Francisco de Asís et élargi et est devenu un couvent franciscain; et le puissant bastion monastique de Castro de Avelãs (XIII siècle) comprenant un mélange de roman et arabe[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Ils disent que certains généalogistes que cette famille avait son origine dans la personne de Ferdinand Mendes de Bragança I , dont le fils était Mem Fernandes de Bragança , lieutenant des terres de Bragance et le père de Jonathan Mendes de Bragança II , mariée en second mariage avec une princesse du Portugal , de la Bourgogne dynastie , D. Sancha Henriques , fille de Earl D. Henrique de Borgonha , comte de Portucale et D. Teresa de Leão . Cette lignée mariage révèle naturellement son origine élevée, car autrement , ne jamais avoir épousé la fille du comte de Portucale. L'information, la plus sûre, cependant, affirment que l'importance de sa position stratégique sur le rayon de la Galice , en 1187 a reçu tableau Foral de Sancho I (1185-1211). Ce souverain doté à l'époque, le village avec les premiers murs environnants (Mars 1188). Les conflits entre ce souverain et le roi Alphonse IX de Léon a conduit à la région a été envahie par les forces de Léon (1199) à la réaction du souverain portugais. La domus municipalis de Bragança, vaste rectangle irrégulier percé d'une rangée haut perchée de petites fenêtres ...Monuments historiques. Numéro 194, Caisse nationale des monuments historiques et des sites (France), 1994.. Sous le règne de D.Dinis (1279-1325), a été déterminée à élever la paroi second périmètre (1293), qui indique la prospérité du village. Son successeur, le roi Alphonse IV (1325-1357), à monter sur le trône, a saisi les biens de son frère illégitime, Afonso Sanches, résidant alors dans le village Albuquerque . Défendre leurs intérêts, Afonso Sanches a déclaré la guerre et a envahi le souverain du Portugal à la frontière de Bragance, tuer des gens, des pillages et destruction de biens. La paix a été convenu, avec difficulté, par la veuve du roi Dinis, la reine Santa Isabel . Plus tard, déjà sous le règne de Ferdinand (1367-1383), a reçu des travaux d'amélioration. A ce stade, et ce souverain est impliqué dans le conflit de succession de Castille, Bragança était entourée et conquis par les troupes castillanes, en revenant à la possession portugaise que par la signature du traité Alcoutim (1371). Dans la crise de 1383-1385 , a ouvert la succession de ce souverain, le maire de la loyauté Bragança, João Afonso Pimentel , a oscillé entre le Portugal et la Castille: héritière de la supporter Beatriz et son mari João I de Castela , seules les étapes Constable D. Nunalvares Pereira , en 1386, viennent de reconnaître le souverain Jean Ier (1385-1433). Le traité de Babe (Bragance), entre Jean Ier du Portugal et Jean de Gand, duc de Lancaster, est signé le 26 mars 1387. Mais en 1398, avec le nouveau souverain gauche impuni le tueur de sa fille Brites, le maire d'Évora, Martim Afonso de Melo , en représailles retournée à la partie de Castille, où il a émigré, le donjon et vous faire votre village château, qui ne serait revenir à la possession portugaise, maintenant le traité de Ségovie (1400). John lui a tenu de 1409, la modernisation et le renforcement des défenses, les œuvres entrées dans la grande tâche qui a été imposée, le renforcement de cette frontière. Le mariage du roi Alphonse (1er comte de Bragança), fils bâtard du roi Jean Ier, avec Beatriz, fille de D. Nuno Alvares Pereira, a inauguré la Maison de Bragance. La date de cette période , la construction de l'imposant donjon du château , avec le travail accompli autour de 1439 sous le règne de son successeur, Duarte (1433-1438). Afonso V (1438-1481) a soulevé la ville de la ville état Bragança (1466). Sous le règne de Manuel I (1495-1521), la ville et son château sont figurées par Duarte de Armas ( Livre des forces , c. 1514). La crise de succession de 1580 à nos jours Au cours de la crise de succession de 1580 , Bragança dégrossi par D. António , Prieur de Crato . Au XVIIe siècle , à la fin de la période de la dynastie des Philippines , pendant la guerre de restauration du Portugal de l' indépendance, à propos de l'ancien château perdu plusieurs niches , en raison de l'installation de pièces d' artillerie dans l'espace de mâchicoulis . En 1762, les troupes espagnoles ils ont envahi Tras-os-Montes , sous le commandement du duc de Sarria , ont pris d' assaut les murs du château et les maisons puis accrochaient aux murs, causant des dommages importants. Ils ont été repoussés par les forces portugaises sous le commandement du Lippe comte . A la veille de la guerre d'Espagne , la partie orientale du mur a été choisi pour construire le aquertelamento d'un bataillon d' infanterie . Au cours de cette période , les troupes repoussèrent napoléonienne , phase dans la région a vécu avec de nouvelles vagues de pillages et de pillage. Au XXe siècle , le château a été classé comme un monument national par décret publié le 23 Juin 1910. [ 1 ] A partir des années 1930 , la Direction générale des bâtiments et monuments nationaux ( DGEMN ) a commencé sa vaste intervention de consolidation et de restauration qui a compris l'inclusion des niches dans la toute la longueur des murs, la démolition de la caserne du XIXe siècle et plusieurs bâtiments adossées les murs et le remplacement des sections manquantes des murs et la reconstruction récente de la Porte de trahison . Depuis 1936, un musée militaire historique est installé dans les locaux du donjon (d'abord uniquement sur l'un des étages), l'un des plus fréquentés du pays. Caractéristiques Le château de plante ovale érigé sur l' altitude de 700 mètres au- dessus du niveau de la mer , il se compose d'un crénelée avec un périmètre environ 660 mètres, renforcé par quinze tours . Chiffons murs avec une épaisseur moyenne de deux mètres, impliquant le noyau historique de la ville, occupant une superficie d'environ trois hectares , et l' enfermer quatre espaces, guidé par deux autoroutes, le principal est l'ancienne rue de la Citadelle. A l' intérieur , le visiteur peut profiter des bâtiments de la Domus Municipalis (unique dans le pays de l' architecture civile romane et est censé pour avoir été fonctions primitively citerne ), l' église de Santa Maria (ou Notre - Dame de Sardão) et le Pelourinho médiéval. Cette clôture, déchirant trois ports (deux sous l'invocation de Saint - Antoine et la Puerta del Sol , l'Est) et deux guichets (la Porte de Trahison et Postigo Roi Pit ). La porte Santo António en arc de tour parfait entre les deux tourelles, est défendu par une barbacane , qui est situé à la Porta da Vila , en arc ogival. A l' intérieur, la place d'armes, il est possible d'observer les adaptations des accès et des plates - formes pour l' artillerie . Dans le secteur du nord, qui a augmenté installations Bataillon Hunter n. ° 3, il y a la Watchtower , de plan carré, de 17 mètres de large , pour atteindre 34 mètres de hauteur , adossés à la clôture. Dans la maçonnerie de schiste , roche abondante dans la région des coins et des ouvertures a été employé granit . Son intérieur, où ils sont le donjon et la citerne , divisée en deux étages, avec des chambres couvertes de voûtes bord, renforcée par torais arcs. Primitivement un pont - levis adhéré porte à un niveau supérieur, maintenant remplacée par une échelle à l' extérieur de la maçonnerie adossés la face nord d'un harnais. Face Sud, la hauteur du demi-tour, est une pierre d'armes avec le manteau de la maison Avis. Le sommet est couronné par mâchicoulis avec meurtrières cruzetadas, balcons avec des rochers, avec quatre tours de guet cylindriques dans les coins, dominant à l'Est et face au côté sud, deux fenêtres gothiques maineladas . Une clôture, renforcé par sept tourelles (trois à l' est, trois à l'ouest et sud) de plan circulaire, préconisent l'extérieur de la tour, délimitant un espace sensiblement rectangulaire. Castelo de Bragança, Portugal: Princess Tower. Bien que le côté nord de la clôture à l' extérieur, le long d' une des tourelles, il y a la soi-disant Tour de la princesse , un ancien palais de Alcaide . Caractéristiques de l' immeuble d' habitation (tour-forteresse), son existence est entourée d'histoires, l' un des plus populaires légende de la princesse maure . Dans les temps historiques, il est dit qu'il était habité par D. Sancha, sœur de D. Afonso Henriques , comme un refuge face à l'infidélités conjugales commises par son mari Fernão Mendes . Lui aussi, a été incarcérée D. Leonor, épouse du quatrième duc de Bragance , D. Jaime , accusé (injustement) de l' adultère par son mari propre. Duke a fini par assassiner sa femme dans le Palais Ducal de Vila Viçosa , les coups de couteau , 2 Novembre, 1512. Dans le secteur sud, une protubérant quadrangulaire ferme la soi-disant bien Del'Rei , XVIe - structure du siècle , avec la fonction de défense d'une citerne . La légende de la Tour Princesse La tradition locale affirme qu'il ya longtemps lorsque le village était encore le village Benquerença, il y avait une belle princesse orpheline, qui vivait avec son oncle, le seigneur du château. Cette princesse est tombée amoureuse d'un noble, brave jeune chevalier, malgré le manque de ressources. Pour cette raison, le jeune homme a quitté le village long voyage à la recherche de fortune, promettant de revenir seulement quand il a trouvé digne de demander sa main. Pendant ce temps, pendant des années, la jeune fille a refusé tous ses prétendants jusqu'à ce que son oncle a promis avec impatience à un ami, la forçant à faire des compromis. Pour être présenté à l'oncle du candidat, le jeune homme lui a avoué que son cœur appartenait à un autre homme, dont le retour attendu depuis des années. La révélation exaspéré oncle, qui a décidé d'augmenter la contrainte par une ruse: ce soir - là, déguisé en fantôme , et pénétrant par l' un des deux ports de quartiers Princesse, faisant semblant d' être le jeune fantôme disparu, lui dit avec voix dolente, elle était condamnée pour toujours à la damnation sinon accepter de se marier le nouveau soupirant. A propos d'obtenir un serment par le Christ par la princesse, miraculeusement , il ouvrit l'autre porte et, en dépit d' être le soir, un rayon de soleil pénètre dans la chambre, ce qui expose l'oncle phony. Par la suite, la princesse est allée vivre réunis dans la tour qui porte son nom, et les deux portes est venu à être connu sous le nom de Port Trahison et la Puerta del Sol , respectivement. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Région Nord (Portugal) Catégorie:Château protégé au Portugal Catégorie:Bragance (Portugal) Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Géographie des Asturies Catégorie:Histoire de la Galice Catégorie:Histoire du Portugal au Moyen Âge